IFSOMEDAY
by xia0feii
Summary: Ketika seseorang menutup ruang hatinya untukmu,yakinlah ada ruang hati lain yang menunggu untuk kau masuki. *bad summary


**IF..SOMEDAY**

Summary : Ketika seseorang menutup ruang hatinya untukmu,yakinlah ada ruang hati lain yang menunggu untuk kau masuki. *bad summary

Genre : Friendship,Hurts,Romance,School Life,boyXboy/yaoi

Pairing : HunHan,Kai (main) and other exo's member.

Warning : semua karakter disini OOC,cerita berantakan,story kepanjangan(?),bahasa membingungkan *maklum baru bikin ff sih:3

NB : disini pair nya yaoi tapi official nya berubah jadi yeoja

Apabaila readers pernah melihat/membaca cerita ini,mohon dimaklumi karena bukan disengaja atau diapain lah(?) sebenarnya ini ff terinspirasi dari sebuah novel tapi alur dan story nya saya rubah kok tenang,jadi saya bukan plagiat gak gak gakuat(?) *abaikan. Ohya disini sehun sama luhan nya seumuran dan kai itu ceritanya cuman beda beberapa bulan sama luhan disini jadi kai manggil luhan dengan embel hyung nee^^. Okelah no bacoters again,happy reading!99

_Chapter 1_

"Kai…! Tunggu..!" teriak Luhan dengan napas terengah.  
Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan membawa tas punggung berukuran besar menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang "Kamu ini seperti siput saja!" gerutu Kai.  
"Ya! Kamu itu larinya sangat kencang!" balas Luhan sengit.

Kim Jong In yang sering disapa Kai dan Xi Luhan,sepasang sahabat yang selalu ada disaat luhan butuh ataupun sebaliknya dan juga sepasang sahabat yang memiliki banyak persamaan. Sama-sama anak tunggal dan sama-sama kehilangan ibu.

"Kai! Tunggu! Jangan tinggalin aku!" pinta Luhan.  
"Yang ninggalin kamu itu siapa? Aku hanya mengejar waktu agar tidak telat." Jelas Kai.  
"Sama saja!" timpal Luhan. "Kamu kan yang paling tahu kalau aku itu tidak bisa lari secepat itu." Gerutu Luhan sambil mempout kan bibir manis nya.  
"Hey,kau bawel,kalau kita tidak lari untuk mengejar waktu,kita bisa telat masuk tidak mau dihukum gara-gara kau,hyung!" Kai ketus.  
"Aish~ biasanya pun kamu itu sering dihukum kan? Haha~" ejek Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidah nya.  
"Ya! Itu pun gara-gara kau! Ayo cepat! Sudah siang nih!" Kai menarik tangan luhan untuk kembali berlari. Pagi ini memang sial bagi mereka. Mobil Appa kai yang biasa mengantar mereka sekolah mendadak mogok. Jarak yang harus mereka tempuh lumayan jauh,dan tidak ada bus yang lewat. Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Awalnya luhan menolak,tapi setelah dipaksa oleh Kai akhirnya namja itu luluh juga.

-˚ᴥ˚-

"Untung saja tidak telat ya,hyung!" ucap kai lega setelah mereka memasuki gerbang megah EXO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL.  
"Untung apanya…" Luhan masih saja menggerutu. "Tubuhku seperti tak ada tulangnya! Dan lihat ini!" Luhan menunjuk keningnya yang dipenuhi peluh.  
Kai mencibir. "Dasar manja!" umpatnya.  
Luhan tak menghiraukan perkataan kai,ia meninggalkan namja berkulit tan itu dan melangkah menuju kelasnya yang berada disamping kelas Kai.  
"Hyung,tunggu!" panggil Kai. "hyung,jangan marah nee"  
Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada kai dan saat berbalik ke depan,tiba-tiba….  
"AWW!"  
Luhan mengerang sambil memegangi keningnya yang membentur sesuatu yang keras.  
Samar dia mendengar erangan yang sama didepannya.  
"Aww…" pekik seseorang sambil mengusap ujung dagunya.  
Luhan memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Seseorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap,bekulit albino dan berambut blonde kini berdiri dihadapannya.  
"Hyung,kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kai khawatir.  
"Mianhae." Ucap Luhan pada namja itu. "Kamu baik-baik saja kan?"  
Namja itu memandang Luhan dengan tersenyum, "Aku tidak saja." Ucapnya lembut lalu melangkah meninggalkan mereka.  
Luhan membalas senyumnya "syukurlah."  
Terdengar suara bel pertanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. "Masuk yuk,hyung!" ajak Kai.  
"Aku tidka pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya kai,sepertinya bukan anak sekolahan kita."  
Kai tidak menggubris pertanyaan luhan, ia menarik lengan luhan seperti yang ia lakukan saat berangkat sekolah tadi.  
"YA!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

-˚ᴥ˚-

Jam pertama dikelas Luhan adalah Fisika. Pelajaran yang paling dibenci olehnya. Ia paling anti saat harus berhadapan dengan hantu yang satu ini.  
Park sonsangnim,memasuki kelas luhan. Seluruh kelas menjadi ribut karena bukan Jung sonsangnim yang seharusnya datang,melainkan Park sonsangnim.  
"Lu,kenapa Park sonsangnim yang masuk kelas kita? Bukannya sekarang ini pelajarannya guru Killer itu?" Bisik Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku belakang luhan.  
Luhan mengangkat bahunya "tak tahu" jawab luhan pendek. "semoga saja ada berita bagus."  
"Let's see…"  
"Mian pagi ini saem masuk kelas kalian. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa hari ini Jung sonsangnim,guru fisika kalian berhalangan hadir…" jelas Park sonsangnim.  
"YES! Whoa~" pekik seluruh isi kelas.  
_'Syukurlah Guru Killer itu tidak masuk! Selamat deh aku hari ini'! _ucap luhan dalam hati.  
"Kalian tenang dulu!" pinta Park sonsangnim dengan suara menggelegar sehingga membuat seisi kelas kembali tenang. "Hari ini,saem akan memperkenalkan seorang teman baru untuk kalian."  
"Namja atau yeoja,saem?" Tanya Chen dari deretan bangku paling kanan.  
"Namja." Jawab Park sonsangnim.  
"Yaaahh…." Chen dan teman-teman se_gang_-nya mendadak tidak semangat.  
Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya itu,lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca buku kimia yang sedari tadi ia baca.  
Mendadak kelas menjadi gaduh. "Lu,namja itu tampan sekali!" bisik Baekhyun.  
"Hey,aku ini mungkin aku berpacaran dengan namja juga." Ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek,hingga terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya. "Annyeong!"  
Luhan menghentikan aktivitas membaca nya lalu mendongak ke atas,ia terkesiap saat menyadari sosok yang kini berdiri disamping bangkunya.  
"Kau…" Luhan mengerutkan dahi.  
"Ne…" jawabnya smabil tersenyum. "boleh aku duduk disebelah kamu?" ucapnya lembut.  
Luhan mengangguk ragu,sambil melihat memang bangku disebelah ini satu-satunya bangku yang kosong.  
Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah luhan, "Oh Sehun."  
"Luhan." Jawabnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Sehun.

-˚ᴥ˚-

"Hyung,let's go to canteen!" ajak kai yang sudah berada di kelas luhan saat istirahat.  
"Heh?" Luhan kaget.  
"ish! Singkirkan wajah tanpa dosa mu itu ke kantin!" Kai mengulangi ajakannya.  
"Oh ne." jawab Luhan pendek lalu menoleh kesamping. "Sehun,kau juga mau ikut?"  
Sehun tidak menjawab,ia tampak sedang berpikir. Kai pun baru sadar ada seseorang disamping Luhan. Lamat-lamat Kai memperhatikan sehun. "Kau itu yang tadi…."  
"Ne" jawab luhan memotong ucapan Kai. "Bagaimana,ikut tidak sehun?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi.  
Sehun menggeleng. Sejurus kemudian,Kai dan Luhan meninggalkannya. Sehun menghela napas panjang.

-˚ᴥ˚-

Tangannya begitu lihai saat membidikan kameranya pada sebuah objek. Dengan insting yang bagus, ia memotret segala hal yang menarik baginya. Fotografi memang sudah menjadi hobi Sehun sejak dua. tahun terakhir ini.  
"Kamu suka fotografi?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba.  
Sehun membidikkan kameranya pada seekor ulat yang menempel pada sebuah daun didepan kelasnya,lalu menoleh pada kai. "bisa dibilang gitu." Jawabnya.  
"pindahan dari mana? Oh ne,aku Kim Jong In,panggil saja Kai." Ucap kai smabil melihat objek yang sehun potret.  
Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Luhan mana?" Tanya sehun.  
Sehun mendongak,kini keduanya saling bertatap muka.  
"Tuh dikelas." Jawab kai.  
Sehun tersenyum kemudian beranjak untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Ia menoleh pada kai. "kelihatannya,kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Serunya lalu melangkah pergi.  
Kai menatap mata elang milik Sehun "lihat saja nanti."

-˚ᴥ˚-

"Jadi, Appa tidak bisa menjemput Luhan?" Tanya Luhan ditelepon.  
Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya,sepertinya Appa nya ada meeting dan tidak bisa menjemputnya. " pulang sendiri saja."  
"ne appa."  
Klik.  
Luhan melihat sekeliling,sekolahnya mulai sepi hanya ada satu atau dua orang saja yang terlihat menarik napas panjang.  
Ciiiitttt…  
Sebuah motor berhenti tepat didepan Luhan.  
"Lulu sendirian saja?" Tanya Sehun setelah melepas helm nya.  
Luhan hanya mengangguk malas.  
"kok tidak bareng sama Kai?" Tanya Sehun.  
" " jawabnya singkat.  
"oh ku antarkan pulang?" ajak sehun.  
"hmm.. baiklah" ucap luhan.  
Sejurus kemudian motor Sehun melesat meninggalkan gedung megah sekolahan itu.

**TBC**

Mian kalau tbc nya gaenak(?) Review juseyo:3 tunggu capt 2 setelah banyak yg review/comment ya:3 ohya kalau ada yg mau kenalan boleh ke :  
facebook :  
twitter : AngellexaLZ  
E-mail : gabriella_v  
Gomawooooo!~ *bow


End file.
